Open Wounds
by MegColes
Summary: She remembered storming toward one of the exits of their house, claiming she hated him and everything he ever was. She didn't realize how much it must have hurt until she heard him say it back. They've both left open wounds all over one another, and slowly, they'll try to bandage these wounds up, and repair what was once their marriage. Seddie, Rated T. :)
1. Chapter 1

She remembered storming toward one of the exits of their house, claiming she hated him and everything he ever was. She didn't realize how much it must've hurt until she heard him say it back.

"I hate you, too, Sam." Her breath hitched in her throat, and she struggled to maintain consciousness. She stopped, trying to recuperate her emotional stability. Here she was, about to walk out on a life that she _valued_, and he didn't try to stop her? To tell her he was filled with regret? To tell her he'd always love her? To tell her that no matter how many quarrels they ever got in, he still and always will stay with her? Instead, he tells her he _hates_ her back? She blinked twice, trying to tell herself this was a nightmare.

"Freddie, I…" She thought about acting contrite. She thought about running into his hands, and asphyxiating him with her remarkable fragrance to make him hungry for her. But that wasn't who she was. It wasn't in her character to open up and be passionate, but it was in his. Yet, he didn't say anything. Not one word. She turned back around and faced towards him. "We're through. We're done. _This_," she gesticulated amid the distance of the two of them. "Is more than I can handle. This relationship is worthless and full of bogus sensation…and more prominently, this relationship has reached an end. I'm filing for a divorce first thing tomorrow morning."

Her eyes were filled with anger, and his eyes were filled with…nothing. If she was giving up on him, why should he even try?

**X**

Freddie Benson walked into the coffee shop on Fifth Ave, stalking straight over to an empty booth. He immediately pushed the 'order' buzzer, letting the waitresses know he was ready to be served. He already knew what it was he wanted to get; considering he came here every single day and got the same exact thing. He was a consistent customer, and he was pretty sure nothing would change that.

He noticed a pretty woman with jet black hair approaching him. Her brown eyes bore into his and her lips curved into a smile. She had the prettiest lips, thin, but full. Her ears lifted when she smiled, and her figure was straight; no curves anywhere. He nodded to her, as if saying hello, but kept his gaze focused on nothing in particular. Sure, she was pretty, but he could blatantly tell she wasn't his type. He preferred a blonde with blue eyes, and a curvy frame.

"Sir?" The woman with black hair asked, her nose scrunching with confusion. "Sir, are you there?"

He obviously went out of it for a moment. It was strange what thinking about _her _did to him. It made him blind to the natural world and his nearby surroundings. He completely zoned out.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, looking at her more clearly now. It wasn't until then that he noticed she would be the waitress for him. She wore a brown apron, and a notepad and pen were in her hands. "I'll get a small hazelnut coffee with a blueberry muffin, please."

She quickly wrote down what came out of his mouth, and gave him another short smile before waltzing off to the back kitchen.

It was crazy, really. How his life went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. He blinked, trying to erase every irrational thought from his mind. This wasn't a good time to be thinking about _her_. He bit his lip and he could faintly taste her bacon flavored chap stick on his lips. When he breathed in, all he could smell was her strawberry shampoo on his shirt; she had insisted it was fine to wash clothes with shampoo and conditioner. He, of course, didn't approve, but it was quite obvious that in their relationship, she wore the man pants.

_(Flashback)_

"_Sam, will you run to the store for me?" He had asked her that night. "We ran out of washing powder, and I really need to wash my laundry."_

"_And why can't __**you**__ do it? Have you lost your arms and legs or something?" She threw at him, and he frowned. It's like she had been purposely trying to start an argument. _

"_It's just that I have some huge changes to make on the new PearTop 3 I've been busy on for work, and there's no way I'll be able to go to the store right now __**and**__ do my work."_

"_Aw," She fake pouted. "Well, when you say it like that…no."_

_Freddie sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Sam, please?"_

_She rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, rushing into their master bathroom. Freddie waited curiously downstairs, not seeing why she headed up there anyway. He waited for a good fifteen seconds before he noticed his blonde wife racing down the stairs and tossing a bottle in his hand on her way pass him._

"_There," she said. "That should do the trick."_

_Freddie eyed the bottle, and with slight amusement, replied, "This is strawberry scented shampoo."_

"_Wow, I'm so glad you can read," she rolled her eyes at her husband, and then got up and took the bottle herself. "Well, looks like this is a job a man just can't do."_

_And with those words, she threw Freddie's laundry in the washing machine and loaded the machine with strawberry shampoo._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Excuse me, Sir." The woman tapped his shoulder, awakening him from his daydream with her touch. "Here's your coffee and muffin."

He took it, gratefully, and gave her a five dollar bill, telling her to keep the change.

The scent of hazelnut now filled his nose, and again, his mind wandered to his 'wife'. The two of them would always come here before work and order the same thing as each other. Today was Hazelnut and Blueberry Friday; hence the food he had ordered. His tongue dipped into the coffee and he suddenly laughed, remembering how he and Sam used to see who could hold their tongues in there for the longest. She always won, which didn't annoy him. In fact, he liked it that way.

Before he could dig into his muffin, his phone rang. Exasperated, he answered it, not caring what name was on the caller ID. He knew for sure it wasn't Sam, so what'd he have to worry about?

"Freddie!" Carly's voice rang through the other end and Freddie sighed, knowing a good lecture was coming his way.

He decided to play it casual. "Hey Carls, what's up?"

"_What's up_? You and Sam are _divorcing_ and all you have to say is _what's up_?"

"Look, I have to go, alright?" He said, not really feeling in such a mood to associate with people. "Bye."

He clicked off the phone just as he heard livid screams enter from the other line. Of course _she _told Carly and must've made it seem like it was his entire fault. He then proceeded to kick the inside of the booth, the impact causing the coffee to tip over and spill on his muffin.

That's just peachy.

**X**

"Hey," Gibby said, as he spotted his best friend walking into the Pear Store building. "You're 15 minutes late."

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Clock," Freddie snapped, storming into his office.

"What's got you on the jank?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Look," Gibby started, sitting down a clipboard and straightening his duck tie. "I know about you and Sam."

"How?" Freddie asked, sinking back in his chair. "Did _she_ tell you, too?"

"Actually, I was upstairs looking for that old sim card you claimed you had, remember? Oh, and…you might not want to go in your closet for a while."

Freddie sighed. He wasn't in the mood for jokes or funny business. "I'll be fine, just…go away. Please."

**X**

She quietly entered her and her husband's home, racing up to the master bedroom, and sitting on the bed, criss cross apple sauce. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand, and saw it was only 5:30. She had approximately two hours until _he_ got home from work. Sam sighed, looking around the room. It was filled with happy pictures of the two together. She remembered the old days…when she could insult Freddie and he didn't get so offended. Or she could do something wrong and he could just laugh at it. It had been a long time since she noticed how _fidgety_ he was becoming. Maybe it was because he was becoming more of an adult, but the reason Sam liked to think—he was too tired to keep putting up with Sam's craziness.

It wasn't like she didn't see the day coming; she always knew that at some point during their relationship that things would gradually begin to change. She bit the inside of her lip, remembering their fight. Honestly, she was trying to forget, but everything that happened seemed to become clearer and clearer as hours passed.

_(Flashback)_

"_Puckett!" Freddie called up the stairs, vociferously. "Where's my hatchet that I let you borrow? I'm trying to fix this cabinet with the loose nut."_

_Sam ran down the stairs quickly, looking in the sofa immediately. "Here, I accidentally left it there when I was watching Man vs. Food last night."_

_Freddie nodded and took the hatchet from her, turning away, but then quickly turning back. "Is that my Nug Nug T-Shirt?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Yeah, you said you didn't wear it anymore, so I took it and now it's my new eating placemat."_

"_What? Sam, just because I said I didn't __**wear**__ it anymore, doesn't mean I don't __**want**__ it."_

"_Well, why would you want something you don't wear anymore?" She asked, indifferently._

"_That's not the point—"_

"_Then what is?"_

"_The point is," Freddie started. "Is that you shouldn't take my things without permission."_

"_Dude, it's a __**shirt**__!"_

"_And that gives you the right to use it as a food placemat? Look at it! It has grease stains all over it!"_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a weenie."_

"_That's __**it**__, Sam," Freddie shouted. "I'm tired of you disrespecting me. You've been doing it for as long as I can remember and I have __**yet**__ to stop you."_

"_So, just deal with it."_

"_Do you think it's __**fun**__ bullying people?" He then scoffed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."_

_Sam glared at her husband. "What about you? Whether you see it or not, you're e just as bad as me. Always whining…bleh, Sam did this, Sam did that, bleh."_

_The two began sputtering out insults amongst each other until Sam made the room go silent by yelling, "I hate you!"_

"_I hate you, too, Sam."_

_(End of Flashback)_

She had to get out of that room; there's something about being in there that made her feel weird. So many great memories that probably now, they're going to forget. They're going to forget everything they ever did together. They're going to forget how that one time Freddie lured Sam into pottery making class with him. They're going to forget how they snuggled close together at night. They'll forget everything mostly. The one thing they _won't_ forget—how much of an open wound they left on one another.

**AN-NEW STORY, I know. Yes, it's a multi-chap. Also, I know I haven't updated **_**This Is Love **_**in like 2 to 3 days, but…I've been super busy, and I was so ready to finish chapter one of this story. Anyway, I hope you read and review, and are willing to wait for the next chapter of this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Freddie said, slowly laying his wedding ring, safely, in his drawer. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

"Yeah," A familiar, soft voice from the doorframe called out, startling him. "Seems like you won't."

Carly made her way over to Freddie and gently opened his drawer again, taking out the piece of jewelry. She examined the ring, and sighed before speaking. "You know, Sam used to tell me she _loved_ wearing her wedding ring. She said it made her feel like she was with you wherever you were even if you were miles away."

Freddie looked down, suddenly wondering if he'd cleaned the carpet in a while. This subject wasn't easy for him. It had been only two days since he and Sam—well, mostly Sam—had decided they needed a break. He, supposedly, should be getting the divorce papers any day now.

"Don't do this, Freddie," Carly pleaded. "Don't block me out. I'm only trying to help you two."

"You're not doing a very good job at that, Carly," Freddie snapped. "The last thing I need right now is someone _helping_ me."

Carly crossed her arms, ready to oppose. "Really? Gibby told me how miserable you looked yesterday."

Freddie just shrugged, not really wanting to hear whatever lecture she was about to toss his way. He didn't want it, nor did he need it, but like the girl she was, she couldn't read any of the 'stop' signs he was giving her.

"You love Sam, and she loves you…so, I'm not getting why you guys are divorcing—"

"—Exactly. That's just it, Carly. If you don't get it now, you never will."

She closed her eyes and walked down the stairwell, wondering if Freddie was following her. He was. She went into the kitchen and helped herself to a bottle of Sweetened Iced Tea and sat on one of the arms of the sofa. "You guys aren't the type to give up so easily…and to divorce over a _shirt_? I just…that's crazy."

For the first time, Freddie felt as though it was his turn to speak up. "To be perfectly honest, I'd say our need to get a divorce started a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Carly asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"When we first met. I mean, think about it. Our arguments and banters started the moment we saw each other. We hated each other, and maybe…maybe that has yet to change."

In one swift movement, Carly had stood up and slapped Freddie across the face. It was hard, not hard enough to leave a bruise or even a red blotch, but it was still hard. The only thing he had to be thankful for at that moment was that it wasn't Sam who had slapped him. "Ow!"

As much as she wanted to, Carly didn't apologize. She had to prove a point here and apologizing wouldn't help her forcefulness. She watched Freddie grip his cheek, though she knew she hadn't hit him _that_ hard. She sighed and sat next to Freddie again, except this time, not on the arm, but on the actual cushion. "Dammit, Carly, what was that for?"

With her voice barely above a whisper, she spoke again, "How could you even _think _something like that? Of course you guys don't hate each other."

He stood up, angrily. "You don't know that. You're not here every day to endure her beatings or hassles. You don't get chewed around like a play toy and tossed to the ground whenever the owner's done playing with you…but I _do_ Carly."

Suddenly, Carly felt like a terrible person. Maybe she didn't know the whole story. Maybe she should have planned her approach to Freddie before she barged into his home and demanded answers. "You know that's just her way of showing affection to you."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Then I'd hate to see how she shows hatred to me."

Carly pursed her lips. "I can help you fix this with her."

"How? You shouldn't try to fix something that you know will just fall apart again…or at least I wouldn't."

Carly left her best friend's home without another word. She was extremely aggravated and not just at Freddie, but at Sam, too.

**X**

"—and I'm glad Freddie and I are divorcing!" Sam said, pacing around Gibby's living room.

Gibby sighed, inwardly, knowing that if Sam caught him groaning at her endless speech, she'd harm him in some way. She had been rambling on for hours now. _Where the hell is Carly_, Gibby thought, sighing even more.

"—He was obnoxious, and clingy, and he barely bought me meat anymore! Can you believe that guy?"

Gibby answered in a monotone voice, "No, Sam, I cannot."

"And he was always crabby. Do you remember that time I ruined his chance to go to NERD camp?"

"Actually," Gibby interfered. "It's not called NERD camp...it's called New Electronics—"

"You're boring me already," Sam frowned, and then sat down beside Gibby. "Do you think I did the right thing? You know, just walking out on him like that?"

Gibby was surprised. He never thought he'd see the day where Samantha Puckett (for now) would ask for his opinion. This was his big moment, and he couldn't ruin it. His answer could decrease or increase how Sam felt about what she and Freddie agreed to. "You know, Sam, I've known you long enough to know that you hate it when people walk out on you. So, I wouldn't be surprised if Freddie feels how you felt all those times people exited your life."

Sam looked away, and then back at Gibby. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "If you ever wanted him back, it would take a lot of work."

An exasperated Sam stood again and marched her way into the kitchen. "Why should I do anything? He told me he hated me and he didn't try to fight for me. He doesn't love me, and I, of all people, should know you can't force someone to love you."

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm back," Carly announced, opening the door with two large pizzas in her hand. "Anyone want pizza?"

**AN-Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last! Now to the reviewers:**

'**Moviepal'-Thanks! :)**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! Sorry for the long wait! :P**

'**Kyle McShade'-Yup, a divorce crisis. :) And lol, I hate witnessing arguments. And no, probably no Cibby. I don't think I want to do Cibby in any of my stories…I don't **_**hate**_** the ship, but it's not like I'm a hardcore Cibby fan either. :) Sorry if you are!**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thanks! The update for This is Love should be up either late tonight or tomorrow!**

'**jess(GUEST)'- Haha :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

'**LadyJames'-I think that, too! And don't worry; I don't think this story will be long, so you should see them swallowing their pride in the next few chapters :)**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Thanks, JJ! :D I'm glad you're enjoying!**

'**Christina(GUEST)'-Thanks! I'm glad you're in love with this!**

'**Invader Johnny'-Ha, it'll make better sense later. Sam and Freddie tend to get into the weirdest of fights, so yeah. It's all normal for them!**

**Thanks for the nine reviews, guys! They mean so much!**

**-Megan xx**


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived in a neat, sealed, gold envelope. He had just arrived home from the coffee shop when he decided it was time to pay his mailbox a visit. He wasn't expecting anything important; maybe a few ads from the local car dealership, the monthly utility bill, or maybe even his recent paycheck had decided to make an appearance. When he opened the mailbox, though, he found a gold envelope, and suddenly everything came rushing back. He knew exactly what was in there; Sam _did_ say she was filing for a divorce, and according to this envelope addressed to _Freddie Benson_, she had meant it.

When he walked back into the house, he threw the envelope down on the table, and hearing the smack sound it made when it dropped made it all worse. He could barely believe he and Sam, after so long, were divorcing. They didn't even have children yet, which he did intend to do at some point in their now broken lives.

Hesitantly, he pulled his PearPhone out of his left front pocket, and searched for Sam's contact. It wasn't labeled under 'Sam', or 'Puckett', but believe it or not, he had labeled it under 'Mrs. Benson'. He had done that on the day they married each other. She was no longer a Puckett to him. He remembered feeling like she'd always be a Benson. And he had made that happen by, of course, marrying her.

In that short time of thinking, it went completely unnoticed that his finger accidentally pressed call.

"Nub?" Sam had answered, and was speaking lowly into her phone. She was actually anxious about what Freddie had to say. Was he calling to apologize, or what? When she received no answer for a whole ten seconds, she hung up and sighed. She wasn't mad, maybe disappointed or frustrated, but she had used up all her angriness in the last few days.

She placed her phone down and waited to see if he'd call again.

Freddie powered his phone off, tucking it back into his pocket. He quietly sat down, examining the papers in front of him. He was right; they were the divorce papers. He took out a pen and scribbled on the side of the page, making sure the pen worked.

He read the first line.

_The following sample is a generic copy of a Petition for Dissolution of Marriage which is commonly known as "divorce papers"._

He inhaled, softly, and blinked twice before reading on.

_Reconcilable differences have arisen between the parties which have caused the irretrievable breakdown of the marriage. Past attempts at reconciliation have failed and future attempt at reconciliation would be impracticable and not in the best interests of the parties. _

Freddie looked up, and thought, _we've never had any past attempts at reconciliation_, but shook his head, brushing off the thought.

_As a result, the parties will have lived separate and apart for a required statutory period prior to the date of the entry of a Judgment for Dissolution of Marriage in this cause._

_No children were conceived by the cause of this marriage and the Petitioner is not now pregnant._

He stood up, instantly, threw the papers back in the envelope, and slammed the pen onto the table. He watched it roll until it was stopped by a picture. Freddie eyed the picture for a second. It was a picture of Sam and him at their wedding. Sam wore a gorgeous cream form-fitting dress. It hugged her upper body and flowed towards the bottom, gold embroidery flowering around the very bottom. Though in the picture her shoes couldn't be seen, he remembered how they looked, and promised himself he'd never forget. He had gotten them for her, and asked her to wear them because they looked wonderful on her small feet. The shoes were only plain gold, but he was just glad she had actually worn them for him. He almost grinned, but brought himself to snap out of it, though he did finish examining the photo. Sam, like always, looked beautiful with only a touch of makeup— thin, light brown eyeliner and a bronzer to blend out her skin tone. She wore no lipstick or lip-gloss; her lips were naturally rosy. Freddie then looked at himself in the photo. That was probably the hardest he had smiled in his whole entire lifetime. They both looked so happy with one another. It was hard to believe it was actually them, considering where they stood now.

He turned away from the picture and picked up the pen, sitting back down in the chair. He took the papers out and hurriedly read the rest. He read the rest aloud.

"Certification: Under penalties as provided by the law, pursuant to Sec. 1-109 of the Code of Civil Procedure, the undersigned certifies that the statements set forth in this instrument are true and correct, except as to matters stated to be on information and belief and as to such matters, the undersigned certifies as aforesaid that she verily believes the same to be true."

Underneath, were two lines, one that Sam had already signed and the other, where he guessed was where he was supposed to sign.

The pen hit the paper and he started his signature. He had barely gotten the 'Fred' part of his name signed when he was distracted by the doorbell ringing. He debated on whether or not he should finish signing his signature now or afterward, but decided something could be wrong. Of course, he knew that wasn't the only reason.

He ran to his front door and opened it, revealing Sam. It was the first time he had seen her in days. She looked up at him and considered speaking, but didn't. Instead, she pushed past him and ran up the stairs. Uncertainly, he followed her. "What are you doing here?"

She tapped her foot impatiently and then turned around. "This is my house, too, you know."

He couldn't argue with that. He was just a bit surprised. She faced away from him, took out her suitcase, and began stuffing clothes inside of it. She was digging through the drawers and felt something drop from the crevice of a piece of one of her undergarments. It was Freddie's ring. He had taken it off. She quietly took hers off, too, and placed it next to his back in the drawer.

"So, this is it?" Freddie asked quietly, and she bit her lip. _Do I ignore him? Or do I respond?_

"Yeah," she turned around and leaned on the now closed drawer. She was a bit surprised at the proximity between the two, but didn't question it. "I guess so."

He nodded. "I just wanted to say that...I received the papers…and I saw you didn't put a 'reason' on there. If you don't say it on the papers, can you at least tell me why?"

She shook her head and averted her gaze to the bed. "It…wasn't working."

"Why not?"

"_We_ weren't working."

"What about _us_ weren't working for you?"

"Well, don't you have a lot of questions…?"

"Sam…" he stressed, moving a step closer. "Please don't make this complicated."

She laughed, dryly. "Complicated? What about this divorce don't you get? We fought all the time! How is that at all not a problem?"

"We've fought plenty of times before, Sam," he reasoned.

"We told each other we hated each other…" Sam said, still shaking her head.

"We also told each other we hated each other on the fire escape after our first kiss."

"Yeah, but this time, we both meant it." She said. "_And_ we both _felt_ it."

She grabbed her suitcase off the bed and walked out of the room. Freddie didn't run after her or try to stop her. Once he heard the front door close, he stalked downstairs, and again, picked up the pen. He finished signing his name. He shook his head.

_And to think I almost changed my mind…_

**AN-So far, this is my favorite chapter. I love how Freddie **_**almost**_** realizes what a mistake the two were making. Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! **

'**LadyJames'-Ha, yeah, no Carly or Gibby in this chapter. Just mostly Freddie. I have trouble writing from Sam's perspective since she's so…timid with relationships and such. **

'**Invader Johnny'-I guess so, but they're the closest people to Sam and Freddie so it's kinda only…I guess ethically **_**right**_** for them to do so.**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Thanks, haha. Yeah, Gibby's usually a weird goofball (which I love him for by the way)!**

'**jess (GUEST)'-No, I only wanted to focus on Sam and Freddie. I actually only wanted **_**four**_** characters in this story—the main ones. So, sorry about that if you **_**did**_** want them to be married/dating other people! :)**

'**Guest (GUEST)'-I'm sorry about the OOC-ness. I tried making her less mean in this one. I can't really picture Sam being **_**too**_** nice, though. Though she's a grown up, I'm sure that wouldn't change her aggressiveness. Maybe she would tone down a little, but not too much, in my opinion. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you!**

'**Kyle McShade'-Lol, I didn't say Carly and Gibby wouldn't be **_**bad**_** together, I just don't think I could write out a relationship for them because I feel like I'm only good in writing Seddie! xx =)**

'**Saphirabrightscale'-I did :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it :)**

**-Megan xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Freddie," Carly beamed, coming out of the ladies dressing room at their local clothing store. "How do I look?"

Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes. Was it possible for a girl to be _so_ into herself? _Sam_ was never like this.

"For the billionth time, Carls," Freddie stressed, running a hand through his coffee brown hair with a tired sigh. "You look decent."

Carly groaned, "_Decent _is not _great_…and _great_ is how I need to look for Chase tonight!"

"Remind me again why you asked _me_ to help you shop for a dress..."

Freddie was already stressed enough. He had turned in the divorce papers before rushing to the mall for Carly's 'crisis', and tomorrow was the day he and Sam scheduled their private meeting with the lawyer to discuss whatever issues they had, just to make sure they really wanted this divorce. After yesterday, he was sure it was what the both of them wanted. It was a mutual agreement; probably the only thing the two could agree on together.

"Because," Carly said. "Gibby told me he was going to be at his yoga class all morning and Sam had to work! You know how her boss feels about her attendance!

Freddie shook his head. "That can't be right…Sam doesn't work on Thursdays and I don't either. We, um, we usually spend today _alone_…" Freddie cleared his throat. "_Together_."

Carly nodded and placed both of her hands on each hip. "I see what's going on here…look, if you don't want a divorce from Sam then say something! She'll never know how you feel…and I think you guys should converse about it alone."

"Why do you think we scheduled that meeting tomorrow?"

"For the wrong reasons!" Carly stated, entering the dressing room again. "I mean, you guys aren't going there to really see where you guys went wrong…I know you guys, and I know that there will be a whole lot of yelling and swearing. Call me crazy but—"

"I prefer to use the term 'psycho'." He mumbled under his breath. Carly exited the dressing room again, this time with her regular clothes on and the dress in her hand.

"Let's go, okay? My date with Chase is in less than ten hours."

**X**

When Sam arrived to the courthouse the next day, she found herself growing nervous after every step she took. She noticed Freddie's dark blue 2013 Honda Accord on the other side of the parking lot and sighed, realizing how many memories from that car would be forgotten.

There was that time the two of them traveled to California together, and she intentionally waste her red juice over his gray, leather seats. It didn't leave a stain, but it was a heck of a mess to clean up. There was also that one time where she threatened to lock him in his own trunk if he didn't buy her a pet monkey; needless to say, he bought her one, but soon after, she decided a slice of ham from a truck driver was a good exchange. She especially hoped she didn't forget the time he ordered Chinese food and they spent their one year anniversary talking and laughing in that car. She sighed; the more she reminisced, the more it hurt.

"Excuse me," she heard a voice come from her left. "Are you Samantha Benson?"

Sam looked around, skeptically. "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you want to be?" The man asked, an amused glance on his face.

"No," Sam shrugged, simply.

"Then no, you're not in trouble. You're scheduled for a meeting with your husband, Freddie Benson, correct?"

"Yea, with," she looked down at the information in her hand. "Lawyer Don Meeks."

The man held out his hand and grinned. "That would be me."

Sam hesitantly shook his hand. "Right well…"

"I'll lead you to the room; follow me."

She did as she was told and followed the old man to a room, where she noticed Freddie was already being seated. For some odd reason, this place oddly resembled the place she and her mom visited when they were locked in the 'therapy box'.

She loosely locked eyes with Freddie, but quickly turned away, but not before catching the eyes of her husband. _If he could stop looking so __**hot**__, I think I'd be fine_, Sam thought, bitterly. When she began to focus, she noticed Don led them to another door. Sam frowned when she noticed how small and crammed the room was, and she was starting to feel a little heated. Don smiled cheekily at them before exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

"Now, you two," he said. "By orders of your two friends, Carly and Gibby, I must lock you guys in here until you figure out the problem. Good luck."

"Oh _hell_ no," Sam muttered, banging on the door, soon being joined by her husband. "I'm going to _kill_ those two when we get out of here."

"_If _we get out," he murmured and she glanced over at him, and stopped beating.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He responded quickly and turned away, leaning on the wall as he watched his wife.

"Of course, if you two want, you are allowed to take the maze course instead." Don's voice rung through the box.

Freddie looked up to Sam and she looked down to him. She shrugged her shoulders. "What _is_ the maze course?"

"Simple," he answered. "You have to make your way through all the doors, sticking together, and answering a few questions along the way."

_Anything to get out of this nuthole_, Sam thought, and breathed in deeply. "We'll take it."

Don smiled, though the couple couldn't see him. "I thought you'd say that…if you'll notice, there's a door to your left."

Sam turned around, thinking this was her way to escape, but when she pushed past her husband and tried turning the door, it wouldn't budge.

"What the—"

Don chuckled. "You thought it'd be that easy? Didn't I tell you that you two had to do this maze course _together_?"

Freddie sighed. This was all too confusing. "Right, um…"

He placed his hands over Sam's and immediately felt nothing but warmth. _She_ kept him warm. He breathed in deeply, and the two twisted the door together, and of course, it unlocked and opened. They immediately walked through the door and were met with a wall that slowly opened. "Good luck making it out of there." Don said, grinning. "Let the maze course begin!"

**AN-So, originally, it was just going to be the two of them trapped in a box, much like Sam, Carly, and Sam's mom were in iSam's Mom, but I thought the two would need to **_**see**_** their problems and answers right in front of them. You'll find out what that means in the next chapter! This will be continued! Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks, Ky :) Carly shows up slightly in this chapter. I hope you don't mind xx. I didn't want this to be a long story. There'll probably be two or three chapters after this one!**

'**SeddieFan99'-Your wish is my command! :) Thanks!**

'**LadyJames'-Will they? We shall find out!**

'**Guest (GUEST)'-Well, I think you'll be partially happy and partially annoyed that Carly (& Gibby) **_**did**_** meddle a little…and lol, I know, right? I hate when Carly meddles too, but maybe, just maybe this time it'll work out.**

'**Invader Johnny'-Maybe, maybe not ;)…yes, very poor timing. Well, everything happens for a reason.**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you xx**

'**Saphirabrightscale'-No problem!**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Lol, I read your review just how you wrote it, and I think you're a funny person :D And thank you :) I appreciate how consistent you are with reviewing my stories! xx **

**Alright guys, thanks again for all the great reviews! The next chapter shouldn't be too hard to write, so it'll possibly be up soon! Fingers crossed.**

**-Megan xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Freddie made their way through the opening in the wall, one after the other. Upon entering the wall, it shut back closed, and Sam was sure it would stay that way. When she looked ahead she could see nothing but darkness. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and she looked over. Even though Freddie couldn't see her expression, he already knew what she was thinking, so he muttered, "Just to be safe."

Sam didn't say anything but the two continued walking together, using their free hand to feel in front of them. Suddenly, Sam felt her foot hit something hard, causing her to fall forwards. She tried stopping herself, but she continually felt herself falling backwards. She prepared herself for the blow, but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, a pair of familiar arms snaked around her and held her up. Though she couldn't see him, she felt his coffee-stained breath tickle her nose, and she smiled, thinking he must've had the caramel surprise for breakfast, as did she.

"Very well," Don's voice rang through the room. "This proves that when one of you is falling, in any condition, such as being blind, you'll still find a way to help your partner."

A few lights flickered on and Freddie could finally see her face now. He saw the smile on her perfect lips, and the twinkle in her crystal blue eyes. "Thanks," she breathed, seeing his face flush red.

He lifted her back up and the two looked ahead, once again locking hands, but this time only for the heck of it.

They walked for about thirty seconds, following zigzags, and turns, and even swirls, until they appeared at a door, labeled number one.

Freddie saw an envelope on the floor and ran to pick it up. Sam followed. "What does it say?" She pressed.

"Hold on," he said, fumbling with getting it unsealed. "I have to open it."

"Well, do it!"

"I am!" He said, tearing it open. "Alright, um, it says we must answer every question in unison and aloud."

"What's the first question?" She asked.

"Five years ago, where was your first date?"

They spoke at the same time, "Ice skating—a movie,"

Sam and Freddie faced each other, both with furrowed brows.

"Okay, _Fredward_, I'm pretty sure we went ice skating. Remember, I had to keep you from falling on your butt."

"No, _Samantha_," Freddie emphasized, just like in the tone Sam was giving him. He earned a glare from his wife. "I'm positive we went to see that Zombie Slayer III movie you dragged me to."

Sam laughed, wryly. "You never think I'm right!"

"I have the right to voice my opinions, too!"

"It's like this every two seconds. You always think you're right. Ever think your wife over here just might be correct sometimes?"

"Really? If I recall properly, just a few Saturday's ago, we went to the mall together and I told you that you were _correct_ about the amount of bubblegum it'd take to fill your bubble gum machine!"

"That's not the point! The point is that you should just agree—"

Freddie shook his head, silencing her yelling. "Look, I'm sure you would much rather be enjoying a slab of ribs right now, and the quicker we get out of her, the quicker you can get that slab of ribs, alright? So, let's just make this whole thing easier, and work together. Now, let's just think back to that day five years ago, okay?"

Sam reluctantly nodded, not used to him giving up on a fight.

"I remember you wore a beautiful lilac shirt," Freddie said aloud, dreamily. "With a pair of white skinny jeans, because you said a dress was not your 'thing'."

Sam laughed a little, "And you wore your gray shirt that I loved, even though you hated it."

"And then," Freddie said, smiling. "You chased me around the park, trying to steal the bacon sandwiches I made for our mini picnic."

"Yeah, I remember that," Sam grinned. "You fell in the pond."

He chuckled, "Sure did…and we decided that since I was already cold, we might as well go…ice skating."

She nodded. "And to top it off, we went to watch Zombie Slayer III in 3D. I remember you talking about how cool those special effects were."

"Yeah…" he nodded, thoughtfully. "So, we went ice skating _and_ went to see a movie. We were both right."

Sam looked up at him, and could see the smile playing on his lips. "That's our answer then. On three, we say it together."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Ice skating & a movie!"

The doors slid open, and Sam and Freddie gratefully ran through it.

"Door number two, up ahead," Sam said, rushing to the door. This one, instead of an envelope, held a PearPad. A note was on the side of the door.

**Complete the phrase**, it read. Sam shrugged and slid the PearPad to open. She pressed play, and she and Freddie's names popped up on the screen. She handed the PearPad to him, and he took it, watching the video. Carly and Gibby appeared on the screen, side by side, and they began talking.

"Hey Sam, Freddie," Carly smiled, brightly. "Today, we're going to be playing a game called 'Complete that Phrase!'"

"In this game, you will have a clip to watch, and complete what you think was said next. Yes, these are actual things we've caught on camera. Ready?"

"Set?" Carly grinned.

"Go!" They both shouted, and Freddie's panicked face appeared on the screen. Sam observed from the side, watching just as closely as her husband.

"_You put a dead fish in my locker, I handcuffed you to Gibby. Now we're even." Freddie said._

"_Yay," Carly interrupted, knowing a fight was sure to start. "Who wants lemonade?"_

_Sam yanked Freddie up by the collar, her face incredibly close to his. "I don't play to get even—"_

The clip stopped, and Gibby and Carly appeared on the screen. "Now, you two, both of you guys have to tell us what is said next says next."

"Alright, people," Gibby said. "Tell us what is said next."

"I don't remember!" Freddie exclaimed, and was met with his echo.

"Well, maybe," Sam began to move closer to him. "It'd be easier if we…you know…act it out…again."

Freddie nodded. "Simple enough. In the small enclosed space, Freddie began running around and Sam chased him. Suddenly he stopped, and turned around, finding himself incredibly close to Sam. His breath hitched as he looked down and noticed Sam's lips centimeters away from his. Playing the role, she grabbed him by his collar, pressing their bodies together. "I don't play to get even," she breathed, heavily. "Mama plays to win."

Before the two knew it, the door on Sam's left opened, and the two realized they had gotten it right. Freddie had the sudden urge to kiss her, but held himself in place.

The sign ahead read 'Two down, two to go.'

Freddie was surprised he wasn't nervous. If anything, he was feeling a little distressed. In just two more questions, this experience with Sam would be over. Halfway through the maze and he had realized one important thing. He was _not _ready to give up his relationship with Sam. He was still in love with her.

**AN-There will be a part two to top this off :)! I hope you liked this! Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, and favorites this story :D Now to the reviewers:**

'**Invader Johnny'-Lol, glad you knew :)**

'**Kyle McShade'-Nope, no copyright. Anyone can use the idea; I don't mind!**

'**LadyJames'-Lol, next chapter is Maze Course Part II!**

'**xotinydancer'-Thanks! :)**

'**SeddieFan99'-Hope this update didn't take too long!**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you xx **

'**Guest (GUEST)'-Lol, I love how you wrote chiz. iCarly has brought us some weird words :D**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Lol, Seddie FTW!**

'**Moviepal'- :)**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Thanks! It sorta just came to me :D**

**Thanks guys :)**

**-Megan xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Last Chapter! Go check out my other in progress story, This Is Love, if you haven't already!**

Sam and Freddie had been walking, and soon became weary. They walked for at least thirty minutes, and there was no sign of any activities ahead. They sighed and lay back onto the brick wall. Lights flickered on and off, and they knew that any time now, the power would most likely go out. Seeing as they were imprisoned in a maze with no sign of a water fountain, drinking wasn't an option.

"Hey Fredward," Sam whispered, snapping him awake. "Do you really hate me?"

Freddie didn't have to think about it. The obvious answer was no, but he didn't say that right away, causing her to feel uneasy. He pretended to think about it, and with one last wheezy sigh, he responded. "No."

She didn't say anything for a while, but her eyes wavered. "Why'd you say it then?"

He shrugged, not liking how many inquiries she was probing. "You know how worked up I get about every little thing…and you said it first, and whether or not you realize it, I was tremendously hurt."

"I know," she breathed, inhaling the sweaty air around her. "Do you regret saying it?"

"Yea," he said, swiftly. "Every second since I said it."

She pursed her lips and then laughed, casually. She looked up at him, taking in his coffee brown eyes. They had never failed to hypnotize her. When he noticed she was staring, he shifted, uncomfortably. He longed to know what she was thinking about right now. If someone asked him the question, 'If you could have any super power in the world, what would it be', he'd know the answer right away. He'd want the power to read minds because he always failed to figure Sam out. In an exquisitely tender way, she was so perplexing. She was like a blank slate; she only showed emotion when she _had_ to.

"Well," she said softly, biting her bottom lip and turning away. "After this is over we can always be friends."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth broke him. They could never be friends – ever. He knew that for a fact. There was no way he could go back to normal, whatever 'normal' was for them. Without Sam, he felt like he was nobody. He took two deep breaths, before finally resolving on agreeing with her. Inconsistencies are what led them to where they were today. He gave her a reluctant smile. "Of course we can."

A light flicked on above them and both Sam and Freddie shot up, Freddie grabbing hold of her hand. He loved the way it felt as though his hand had been molded especially for her, and no one else.

"Look," she pointed ahead of the two. A sign could be seen in the distance. "It says 'You're finished' with a door on the left."

"That can't be right," he mumbled to himself. He had just seen a sign, smaller, yes, a few minutes before.

"Let's go!" She shouted, and he pulled her back.

"Don't," he told her. "I just saw a sign back there that said 'two done, two to go'."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at him doubtfully.

"Yes," he said firmly. He saw the skepticism in her eyes, and he sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

Rolling her eyes, she obeyed. "Fine,"

"There has to be another way," he said, looking around. There were no levers, no other doors, and no small openings anywhere.

"See, Fredward," Sam said, leaning over to rest her arm on a nearby wall. "I told you we were—"

Before she could complete her sentence, the wall that her arm was resting on moved inwards, and a pathway appeared. A smile spread across Freddie's face as he scooped her up and spun her around, surprising her. When he put her down he saw a shocked expression appear across her face. "Sorry," he muttered, and the two walked through the corridor. On the wall, a few sentences were written.

**Congratualtions Sam & Freddie,**

**If you have made it thus far, it proves that the two of you have four things that lead to a efficacious marriage.**

**1) Support**

**2) Patience**

**3) Compromise**

**& 4) Trust**

Freddie turned to Sam and saw a smile on her face. He wondered if she knew how breathtaking she looked in that moment.

"There's only one question left," Don stated, bringing the two back to reality. "And I want you two to answer it together."

Sam shrugged, looking over at Freddie. They had made it this far; there was no use in quitting.

"Ok, Don," Freddie said, looking in the air. "What's the question?"

Don chuckled, and Freddie began to wonder if this whole thing was legal. "The question is—"

Suddenly, a siren blared in their ears, cutting off Don's voice, and they felt their bodies moving in circles. They were raised into the air, before immediately being placed on a seat, feeling their bodies fall into the two person chair. The sirens turned off and Sam opened her eyes, only to discover that pictures of she and Freddie were revolving around the two of them. It was like a timeline, showing pictures of them when they first started out as enemies, and all the way to the two of them becoming wife and husband. Neither looked sad or unhappy in any picture. It was then that Sam realized how much love she'd lose if she lost Freddie. All the pictures were bringing back memories, and Sam found herself smiling.

She felt Freddie's hand gently tug at hers and she looked up at him, seeing the glee in his eyes, too.

"Wow," she whispered, but Freddie heard her.

He untangled his hand from hers and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to give this up?" He motioned between the two of them.

"Honestly, I don't," she said, fearing his rejection, which she was sure would come soon. "Do you?"

He shook his head, staring down at her. "Never."

They stared at one another for a long time. Carly and Gibby appeared in a hologram in front of the two, grins on both of their faces. "Just _kiss_ already!"

Sam laughed and so did Freddie, before she leant up, and he leant down, causing their lips to meet passionately. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her closer against him. When she pulled away, so did he. Their foreheads rested together. "I love you, Sam."

She didn't look away from him until saying it right back. "I love you too, Nub."

"So," Freddie said, looking upwards, telling Don he wanted to communicate. "What's the final question?"

"Well, Sam and Freddie," Don said. "The final question: Do you or do you not want this divorce?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and, in unison, answered, "Not a chance."

**AN-I promise more stories to come!**

**THE END! Thanks for all the support! One last review? ;)**

**-Megan xx**


End file.
